Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/ChristianWallis
Hi everyone. I'm ChristianWallis and have been active on this site since about April. I get a lot out of this wikia so I've felt the need to contribute meaningfully across a few different fronts because I enjoy it, and because this wikia is built on active participation and I like to do my part. I try to help in the following ways. First I'm very active on the workshop. I like to make sure every story there gets some feedback and I think I've done a good job of being present. Second I try to contribute as an author. Third, I try to be present in the community. Aside from jokes about Chuck Norris (and for one strange thread my penis) this means participating in the current collab, participating in the recent cliche competition, and helping Anarchic with the reviews on Whitix's competition. I also do a curation blog (third one coming soon) to bring attention to newer stories from the past month, and have also put out a few advice blogs and a couple of miscellaneous blogs. All have had good feedback. With rollback status I could take this active role further and help run/lead these projects when our admin staff are busy. Finally, I've also become a lot more active with edits. I'm on 203 edits and nearly a hundred of those have been in the last few weeks and I'll be keeping that up in the future. Similarly on the editing front I make an effort to review every new story. This means I have marked a lot of stories for review and deletion. So as a summary; I'm an active user. And along with this we've seen some recent additions to the team in the form of Dupin, and that's great! But it means we've lost another rollback. I have no intention of going anywhere, and think that with my current level of activity I'd be a good choice to help fill that gap. Requirements: * Must have been active on the wikia for two months? Proud to say I have over 110 days of consecutive activity. * Must have 450 article edits? I'm light on this front (around 205) but I'm working hard to increase my article edits and have gotten into a comfortable routine where they make up a large part of my time here. I think I'll hit the number well before Christmas. * Know the wiki naming conventions? Nouns, verbs and first/last words are capitalized. Articles, conjunctions and short prepositions aren't! Relatively simple and I can always look it up if I'm ever confused. In conclusion vote for me. I'm an active user and will do my best to be a meaningful member of the team. Thank you for reading this and considering me! Oh one last thing - deadline 2nd October 2016 I'll add that you also have just over a hundred archived edits which mostly consisted of doing quality control by adding the M4R or Delete template (which is very helpful). So you're really over three hundred edits. Considering your consistency and the amount of effort you've put into the workshop as well as everywhere else, I see no reason why you wouldn't make a great addition to the team. Glad to see you're still interested. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 22:11, September 26, 2016 (UTC) While you don't have the edit requirements, you have been really active lately and helping out on the writer's workshop. I really don't see any issue with promoting you if you keep up this activity. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:13, September 26, 2016 (UTC) You'll make a great addition to the team. You are very active, you are marking stories for review and you are extremely helpful on the Workshop. A no brainer. MrDupin (talk) 13:16, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Our community is ever-growing, but still needs a bit of work and right now Christian is a hurricane of work with no signs of stopping. (I wonder if they'll ever find out about our Templar plot) Diexilius (talk) 14:18, September 27, 2016 (UTC) With Dupin promoted, the rollback team is looking rather small, and it would be great for the team to be a bit larger. I've really hoped that this would come for a while, and it's really good to see it. You're definitely deserving of this, and the edit requirements aren't massively important. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:40, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Full Curry support. Promoting Christian would be a great idea. He's really active, an editing freak, a beast on the Writer's Workshop, an awesome writer, and generally very involved in the wiki and its activities. I don't think the edit number is a problem (In fact I only had 272 edits on my app), since Christian is such a helpful and able user. And also the rollback team could really use another member/more sex appeal. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 23:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Seems like a good fit for the position. You're active, you have a good eye for quality and support the mission statement of the community. I am sure you'll be a fantastic addition. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 01:17, October 1, 2016 (UTC)